Draconian Empire
The Draconian Empire, the DE, or most commonly called 'The Dracs,' is a destroyed faction. Draconians - What were they? Draconians were one of the fiercest, deadliest, most powerful sentient humanoid creatures in the known universe at the peak of their Empire. Standing from at least 8 foot to 12 foot, they had scales that take on a single color, a single hue, and could be any color of the human-eye spectrum, although the majority of Draconians were light-blue. Armed with their natural armor, razor-sharp claws that could retract inside and back out from their feet and hands, and little dagger-like teeth that had evolved over years to tear and rip flesh with ease. They had a spade-shaped head, and every Draconian was very strong. They had a tail as long as their bodies, eyes that were usually black-irised, and had very, very little fat. Draconian Empire The Draconians were highly advanced, very little of the super-advanced items can be seen in the Milky Way Galaxy. Draconians also had a number of other, more peaceful items that weren't used for their conquest. Draconian Power Cores were incredibly powerful batteries, for instance, that would be able to power modern day cities for mellenia if fully charged Another important thing about Draconian technology is perhaps one that made Draconians 'naturally' so much stronger. Genetic Engineering. Draconians themselveswere creatures of Genetic Engineering: Unknown to them, they themselves were genetically engineered, as an experiment that, obviously, grew far, far too big to be contained. And they had constantly altered themselves over the generations to create stronger, more reflexive, hardier people in general. Draconian Empire, Fall After the destruction of the Sanctum they were much easier to kill as their communications and supply lines were in pieces. The Combined forces of the Milky Way engaged in a Great War against the Draconian Empire, and after 10 Earth years of bloody fighting they had been destroyed and no longer able to retain their holdings. They were driven to near extinction by Triarian Spectre and Ghost forces. Their technology has been incoporated by the EA, Equestrians and the Triarian Collective, with many forces trying to reverse engineer their tech. On the Triarian Technological Achievement Tiers , Circa 2247, it is tiered at Tech level Two Draconians, Future EA Occupied planet, Earth Alliance: There is an occupied planet of Draconians hidden by the EA. On this planet the Draconians are used for slave labour and experiments. This planet is kept secret from the EA's allies such as the Triarian Collective and the Equestrian Empire 'Alpha Strain', Triarian Collective: The Alpha Strain was a secret project devolved form of the Draconian in the Triarian Collective. It succeeded, producing a race of weak Draconians who could be absorbed into the Collective and taught the ways of the Greater Good. From this base pool, Draconian Synths were created by taking this Draconian, re-evolving them to the level of the former Draconians, then synthesising them. Obviously, this is a rather costly process and as such these Draconian Synths are limited to Spectre